Scion of the Air
by MJT20
Summary: Percy is kidnapped by a scar-bearing man who claims to be the Titan Lelantos and is taken to a time chamber to be trained for his role as the 'child of Prophecy'... he emerges as a deadly assassin with the blessing of the Titan of the Air. T for safety. (first posted FF)


**A/N: This story is a 'have fun story' for me. I can't promise 100% logical scenarios nor perfect grammar at all times. What I can promise is a piece written by a bored nerd sitting on a couch somewhere in California. :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

Percy'd been traveling in the dusty rucksack for nearly an hour now.

The wind howled by him at unbelievable speeds, but the sack held its integrity, much to his chagrin.

Outside, a heavy grunt could be heard. Percy, dimly, was aware that the speed he was going at was quickly slowing.

But most of his consciousness was focused on not pissing himself.

He was in the middle of a kidnapping.

And the scar-faced man, somehow, in broad daylight, had pulled it off.

In the first ten minutes of his residence in the sack, he'd kicked and thrashed and punched, but the material didn't give. It was as if the entire sack was coated in sheet metal. The only thing that got hurt were his knuckles; they now tinged a smart, white-red.

Next he'd tried screaming. He'd screamed for ten minutes straight until his voice hurt and cracked. No such luck. No help was coming, it seemed.

'_How did I get in this mess?'_

_Flashback_

Percy raced down the street, his eyes bright. A small backpack was shouldered on his back, and as he skipped about the sidewalk, it fell and careened sideways. He frowned.

That was his school backpack- a treasured possession of his. The only possession he had, really. They simply didn't allow other items in the orphanage he lived in- the place he'd been for as long as he could remember.

Bending down, he moved to pick up the backpack- and, as if by some trick of the light, it moved slightly.

It moved towards a dark alley. Percy frowned again. Scampering after it, he moved to pick it up- and it shuffled aside once more.

This was definitely suspicious. He wasn't so much a fool as to try again. Instead, he grabbed a rock and threw it roughly at his backpack.

The thing bounced off before hitting the bag.

_Now_ he was _definitely_ suspicious.

Like a hyena, he dropped into a crouch and approached his backpack like a predator would a prey.

And this time, something different happened.

A large, scarred face came into view. And then things happened very quickly.

Something large and stifling was suddenly forced on his head; struggling, he punched and kicked as he felt himself lifted through the air. He let out a loud scream.

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as he struggled and thrashed, but whatever container holding him held tight…

_Flashback End_

And now he was here. With a startling _thump_, the rucksack holding him fell to the ground. Percy was sent sprawling through dirt ground; he hit a wall.

Instantly, he was on high alert. With inhuman speed, he jumped up and backed away from his perceived attacker-

Chuckling. Percy frowned. A deep-throated chuckling filled the room. Then a voice, loud and clear-

"I will not hurt you, young one."

The scar-faced man stepped from the shadows. His uniform, and indeed his face, became illuminated in the scarce light.

"My name is Lelantos. I am the Titan of the Air and Hunting Skill. Welcome to my lair, young one."

Shock could not describe the emotions Percy was feeling at the moment. The only two _real_ things now was that he had been kidnapped- and this man had done the deed.

With a feral roar, he, unthinkingly, charged the man. To his vast surprise, his hands and feet froze in mid-air. It was as if the very air about him was controlling his movements.

The Titan tutted dissaprovingly. "I am here to help you, Percy. Not hurt you."

Before Percy could do anything more, the Titan stepped forth and touched a single finger onto Percy's head.

And suddenly he could _see_ the thoughts of this man, could see his feelings. He searched about for any trace of hostility. He found none.

The boy relaxed- but only slightly. His gaze never wavered from the man. He still didn't trust this… Lelantos… guy.

His mind was whirring at a thousand miles per hour. He still felt scared- very much so.

"I don't trust you. Who are you? Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?!"

The words tumbled out of his mouth uncontrollably.

The Titan nodded and raised a pacifying hand. "Alright. I shall answer your questions, if only to bring you peace. I am the Titan Lelantos, as I have already said. I control the domains of Air and hunting skill- namely agility, precision and accuracy, and dexterity and speed."

Lelantos eyed Percy thoughtfully. "As to where are you… this is called a Time Chamber, Percy. Here, 24 hours is the equivalent of 1 second in the outside world. This leads to your next question… why did I kidnap you."

He sighed. His form flickered slightly, then stabilized, like a TV screen with bad static. "But of course, you do not even know what a Titan _is!_ Allow me to show you…"

And once more, the Titan pressed his finger upon Percy's temple. Images, hundreds of them, flashed through his mind- the Titanomachy, the Birth of Titans, Gaea, the Golden Age, the Reign of the Gods- he absorbed it all in that one moment.

Percy gave a little gasp, and Lelantos gave a knowing but sober nod. "What you saw were Titans, Percy. I am a Titan."

And this time, Percy did not doubt the words. He'd _seen_ it with his own eyes, he'd seen the Titans' formation, seen the destruction of them and the ferocious battles they fought with the Gods.

"Your last question… why did I kidnap you."

Lelantos gave another sigh. And now Percy could truly feel the power radiating off of the Titan. It came in large waves. How had he not noticed before?

"You see, Percy, I am Fading. I am… dying in a sense. And there is nothing that can help me now."

He pursed his lips. "I sensed a powerful signature around my area, like that of a minor god or perhaps of a child of the Big Three. So I tracked you down… imagine my surprise when I found out you're a mere 5 year old boy!"

Lelantos eyed Percy again, as if unsure, but he forged on anyways. "A Fading Titan can choose to adopt an heir to inherit his powers… and I have chosen you. This is because I believe that _you_ are the child of an ancient prophecy. I shall explain this all to you later, do not interrupt!"

This last part was added because Percy'd opened his mouth. A thousand questions were racing through his mind, but he stifled them all.

"I shall answer your questions when the time comes. Where was I? Ah, yes… heir. I want only the strongest and most capable of demigods to inherit my powers… so I chose a child of the Big Three. You.

At this stage, though, Percy, you are nothing. You are smaller than even the most measly of Titans. My influence stretches very far, and I've heard of plans to take you to a certain Camp. Camp Half-Blood. This cannot be allowed."

His eyes flashed. "That Camp is run by a well-meaning centaur, but the training programs are fit for pigs! Their swords instructor is no more than a novice fencer. Their archery sessions are cock and bull. You, a hero of prophecy, _must not_ be allowed to learn there, lest your skills be corrupted and wasted!"

His voice was becoming more and more passionate now, like a building wave. "So I have decided to raise you myself, teach you _accurate_ methods of fighting. But first…"

He raised his hands once more, and Percy, knowing what was coming, didn't so much as flinch when cold skin met his forehead.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, I hereby name you heir to my domains- namely, the Air and the skills of the Hunt."

A warm glow suddenly filled Percy's body, and a pressure was released from him- a pressure he'd not known existed. Thousands of thoughts suddenly rammed into him as his potential increased a hundredfold.

New domains opened themselves suddenly and violently to him, and it was all too much..

Tipping backwards, Percy's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had fainted before he hit the ground.


End file.
